


Not Submitting to You

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Heavy porn too, Just porn really, Knotting, Livestream again, M/M, PWP, Poooooooooooorn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, one of two Alpha's on the team is well aware of how well he'd go with Steve, the other Alpha, but he doesn't want to go that far. Steve on the other hand, has other ideas.</p><p>It's just porn really.<br/>I really should stop chatting with people on livestream..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Submitting to You

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, on livestream, we were talking about how alpha's usually mated with alpha's only, and never beta's or omega's so I thought I'd give it a try with aggressive sex/knotting/porn..
> 
> Since they're both Alpha's, they'd of course be fighting for the top position, but I kind of like Tony begging and taking it :V  
> so yeah, bottom Tony for us.
> 
> Oh, and there's no plot what-so-ever!

* * *

 

Tony sat up from his slouchy position on the couch as Steve, Natasha and Thor entered the room. Clint gave a halfhearted wave of his hand over his shoulder, eyes still glued to the screen were Person of Interest played. The archer was more laying than sitting on the couch, his not used hand clutching a bag of potato-ships with bacon taste that he wanted all to himself. Bruce was sitting on the other side of Tony, one elbow propped on the armrest of the couch, head resting against the palm of his hand. Tony watched as the rest of the Avengers joined them, settling into various places.

“Which episode is this?” Natasha asked.

“21 of first season.” Bruce answered, before Clint whined and the rest chuckled.

“Such a baby.” Tony muttered. Clint flipped him the bird without even looking away from the large television screen. Two seconds later, everyone was watching the show in a comfortable silence. That is, until Thor started asking about the show in his usually loud voice. Clint whined again and Steve put a hand on Thor's shoulder, silencing him. Tony watched all the time, heat flaring up inside when he saw the captain touch his teammate, even if it was in a friendly manner. Tony grunted and got up, stalking out of the room, waving over his shoulder and muttering something about work left in his workshop. It took him one second to realize Steve was following him. The big alpha caught up with him at the elevators. Steve grabbed his elbow gently, tugging. Tony grunted again, turning, but not happily so.

“What?” he asked, maybe a tad too moody. Steve didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't show it. The blonde's eyes roamed his for a while before the flickered down, then up again. Tony swallowed. He was well aware of how they were compatible, but they never acted on it. Sometimes Tony wasn't even sure Steve was aware of how well they fit together. They argued, a lot. They would yell at each other like a married couple, domestic and totally not fairly. After those times, Clint sometimes unconsciously called Steve dad. It had been hilarious how the archer had turned a dark shade of red before he crawled up into the vents and hid for three hours. It was a surprise that none of the others on the team was like Tony and Steve. They were all beta's except for Thor and Hulk. They knew Thor was a god, so such things as hierarchy didn't apply the same way to them. As for Hulk, they weren't sure, they had guess he was something in between an alpha and a beta. Steve opened his mouth and closed it again with actually saying anything so Tony shrugged and turned away. They'd somehow begun to get along better lately, and getting all hot-alpha-sex-domination thing in between them might not be what they needed, or at least, that's what Tony thought.

“Tony.” Steve's voice was as it's usual. Deep, with an unusual dark tone that sent thrills of sheer excitement down his spine, looping around his hips and down between his legs. Tony cursed his body for reaction in such a way for another alpha. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with another alpha, it's what they'd do, but Tony wasn't all to keen on having Captain America in his bed. He liked him, he did and had since he was a child listening to Howard's stories of courageous Captain America saving the day, but he was unsure as to how it'd work. Steve was as much of an alpha as he was, if not more. Steve's practically screamed alpha hormones when he was in the room. It made Tony's toes curl and his breath to come out short.

“What's up cap?” Tony asked, trying to keep his mind in focus. Which was getting down to his workshop, get some work done and then take a shower, maybe jerk of at the image of some hot, muscled, blonde- wait, what? Tony stopped in his tracks, finger hovering right in front of the elevator button. He closed his eyes for a second, then he opened them, realizing Steve was talking. About what, he didn't know. Tony turned, staring at Steve in his usually I'm-not-following-look. Steve stopped, sighed and dragged a hand down his face, his other resting on his hip like a scolding mother.

“You didn't hear a thing, did you?” he asked. Tony gave slight grin, tilting his head slightly.

“Nope..” he chirped. Steve raised an eyebrow, then he groaned.

“As I was saying, it's Clint's birthday two days from now and..” Tony tuned him out on purpose this time. He knew about the birthday, why else were they watching Person of Interest marathon in the first place? The damn beta had talked about it for DAYS, and it was annoying the hell out of him, even if he was glad the archer could finally have something resembling to a gathering of friends he so obviously never had. Tony blinked a few times, then he saw Steve's hand in front of his face, waving before same hand moved out of his sight, grabbing his shoulder none to gently.

“Ouch, cap, what-” he was cut short when he was pushed against the doors of the elevator, Steve leaned almost over him with his big bulk of a body. It was times like this that Tony wished he wasn't an alpha, because then he wouldn't feel like wanted to sink to his knees and beg. Steve stared down at him, his eyes never his. Tony swallowed again.

“What?” he asked again, his voice clearly not being in his favor.

“You're zoning out all the time, it's annoying.” Steve muttered, voice deep and dark.

“Uh, yeah, sorry about that..” Tony squirmed. Compared to Steve, he was anything but an alpha. It was like Steve was beyond the alpha-stage, he always got the attention, if it wasn't omega's or beta's, then there was always a few alpha's trailing behind him when they went solo on the city on their private time. Tony watched as Steve closed a bit more of the distance between them.

“Um, cap, aren't getting a little too close-mPPHM!” Tony abruptly cuts off when Steve's right there, pressing his lips harshly against him, swallowing the squeak that Tony was very ashamed to have even uttered. However, it clicked. Tony found that Steve fit perfectly against him, even if it was giving his instincts a rearing kick. Tony growled deep from his throat, his hands going up to grab Steve and do, well, he wasn't sure what, but Steve grabbed his hands, pinning them against the elevator door. Tony continued to growl, trying to twist the kiss and the entire situation into his favor. Damn if this virgin alpha was going to get the better of him. Yet he couldn't escape. The captain was far stronger than him, and no matter what he did, he couldn't get away. Tony was getting delirious, his mind going blank and his eyesight blurring on the edges. Then Steve pulled away, long enough to stare into Tony's eyes, Tony staring back.

“What?” he muttered, glaring. Steve's expression didn't change. Tony found his hands let go suddenly, but didn't move, not until the doors opened behind him and he stumbled back, clearly not expecting that. Steve caught him with one hand, slamming his free hand on the buttons in the elevator. The doors closed behind them and Tony watched them. Seconds later he was pressed up against the wall of the elevator, panting, groaning and growling against Steve. The soldier had one thigh between his, rubbing just so. Tony groaned, throwing his head back, gasping for air.

“W-wai-” his sentence never really finished when Steve rubbed his thigh extra hard against Tony's almost hard cock and the billionaire jerked, his fingers flying up to dig into Steve's biceps. For one delirious moment, Tony's mind supplied him with one hot image after another. Images were he was pressed down, pounded open by cock and knot, and all needy for more. It made his cock jerk and he was almost down to pleading for it, but Tony Stark never begged and never bottomed. He'd fight with teeth and nails if that was the case. Steve continued to rub against him until the elevator stuttered to a half, doors opening on Tony's floor. They somehow stumbled out of it, a haze of hands, clothes and growls. Steve grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed him a tad bit too hard against the wall, but moments later, he was kissing Tony so hard their teeth clinked. His shirt disappeared somewhere in between the make out session. Their socks and pants going who knows where as they tumbled into the bedroom.

“God..” Steve groaned, pressing himself against Tony and for a whole minute, just stood there, breathing him in. Tony growled slightly. The smell of Steve was heavy in his nose, all musk, lust and alpha hormones. He knew he was somewhat the same for Steve, of course, not as strong, but still. Then Tony was pushed onto the bed, none to gentle either. Tony raised his head slightly, watching as Steve ripped his own shirt off. Damn good too, Tony couldn't fathom why Steve wore those plaids all the time. Then he was over him, his stare alone trapping him to the bed. However, Tony wouldn't go down without a fight, he growled, baring his teeth at the other man, who growled back, deep from his throat. It caused shivers to run down Tony's spine. Steve's growls was pure instinct and lust, it crawled up and down his back, before settling in his groin.

“Need you.” those two simple words was enough for Tony to let him closer, but not submissive. Tony actually imagined it'd be great having the captain spread out before him, even if said captain didn't have the same thoughts. Then Steve's hands were on his hips and Tony growled. Steve's big paws of hands tightened, his eyes in clear about what he was about to do. Tony however, couldn't agree less.

“Nope.” he growled back. Suddenly he was flipped over, so suddenly he didn't even have time to prepare himself for the impact. His boxers disappeared from his body two seconds after and there was a rustle of clothes behind him. Steve was no doubt removing his own underwear. Tony crawled up on all four, still growling. There was the flip of some sort of cap, causing some confusion before Steve leaned over and Tony was caught in the moment to relinquish on the feel of Steve's cock against him. It was big, far bigger than Tony had originally thought. Then Steve's lips was pressing into the column of his neck.

“I'm going to take you Tony..” Steve muttered, a shiver running down Tony's spine.

“In your dreams Rogers.” Tony growled. Suddenly something slick, smaller than Steve's cock, but not small nevertheless, pressed between the cheeks of his ass. Tony squeaked at the cold slick as it rubbed against his hole. Tony growled, then groaned. Steve started nipping at Tony's neck with his teeth, non to gently. Tony's fingers curled into fists, grabbing the sheets before his elbows failed him. He fell into a different position and Steve groaned above him. His other hand, slick-free, ran down Tony's back, causing all sorts of shivers to run through Tony and cause havoc. Tony wasn't proud to admit it, but it felt good, far to good. Then the finger rubbing his hole suddenly dipped in, pressing easily against the slack muscle. Tony jerked, eyes -which had closed- opening quickly.

“W-wai- Ca- Steve.” Tony gasped out, then he groaned, the finger pushing in all the way. It couldn't really feel it, but he could feel the stretch, and it was good. Tony growled again.

“I'm an alpha Rogers.. I don't bottom.” Tony grunted out, yet his body jerked against Steve's finger, trying to move back and have more. Steve pulled the finger slowly out, hooking at the puckered hole, getting a jerk from Tony. Then there was two, pressing in, stretching. Tony growled, but it wasn't much of a challenge or aggressiveness in it. His head fell to rest against the sheets of the bed. Steve pushed the fingers all the way inside and hooked his fingers. Suddenly Tony's body jumped, his mouth opening to let out a long moan. Tony was surprised Steve even knew about that kind of thing, much less how to actually stretch him. As if Steve had read his mind, he began talking.

“Clint showed me this site, I know how to do this Tony, even if I haven't really done it.” then Steve's fingers began a relentless thrust against his insides. Tony gasped, grasping for some sort of leverage on the bed. They seemed to search for the spot again and it took no more than a few seconds for Steve's fingers to hit his prostate. Tony jerked backwards, meeting him, moaning in ways he had no idea he could.

“I'm.. I don't.. bottom.. oh GOD!” Tony moaned loudly when Steve thrust extra hard. His resolve was weakening. He didn't want to give up, but damn, this pleasure was getting the better of him. Suddenly the fingers were gone and Tony found himself turned around, this time, spread across Steve's lap, exposed and wide open for him. Steve pressed his fingers in again, only this time, a third. Tony groaned, back arching to accommodate the stretch. They pressed and pressed until Tony was fell and fully stretched. The billionaire gasped for breath, his arms up, reaching out, trying to grab Steve, or something. Steve leaned closer, letting Tony grab his biceps hard. Then his lips was on Tony's again and Tony was helpless to the tongue pushing past his lips and teeth, delving into his mouth, pushing against his own tongue. Tony growled, though weakly. He was an alpha, through and through, and he'd fight till the end, no matter how good it felt. Then the fingers were gone and Tony groaned. His hormones was burning like wildfire. He knew that before long he'd slick up, his body welcoming Steve like he belonged with him all along. It was just a matter of insight and acceptance.

“Tone..” Steve muttered, just barely parting their lips before his dry hand went down, touching Tony's stretched hole, making Tony groaned and jerk against him. Tony then pulled his head away, gasping for air and grunting. His body grew warmer, relaxing, slicking up for Steve.

“I always knew you were a catcher Tony.. gonna feel so good.” Steve muttered and Tony slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Steve just as the head of his cock pressed against Tony's hole. The shorter alpha's eyes widened at the intrusion, but didn't look away. Steve stared right back and kept of pressing in till Tony could feel the knot pressing against the slick, wet skin of his ass.

“N-n..” Tony couldn't muster up a protest, but he could get out a growl, and so he did.

“Mine.” Steve growled back. If Tony had animal ears, he'd be sure they'd be flat against his head right now, but he kept on growling. Then Steve moved, starting to thrust with earnest and Tony gasped, growl disappearing. The stretch stung at first, then the pleasure danced over the pain and Tony moaned loudly when Steve went to town with him. Suddenly he picked up speed, going harder and faster, this time, finding his sweet spot as well. Tony's eyes widened and he might have screamed, or at least made a lewd noise that was as loud as a scream. Steve's hands was on his hips, keeping him in place as he pounded into him. Tony gurgled what was supposed to be a growl, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his back arched, the pleasure doubling.

“Knotting you..” was Steve's only warning as he suddenly starting working his insanely big knot into him. Tony's eyes snapped back to Steve before he gave a loud cry. It was painful and yet so good Tony wasn't sure which was taking up a bigger part of his senses right at the moment. Then Steve slipped into him, knot and all. Tony gasped, clenching hard around Steve, his fingers digging into Steve's biceps, hard enough to draw blood.

“Mine.” Steve growled, before he leaned down, biting the juncture between Tony's neck and shoulder. Tony gasped, blinking away the unshed tears. One of Steve's big hands moved to Tony's cock, rubbing over the head, down to press the knot at the base of his cock. Steve rubbed and jerk at the cock. All to suddenly Tony's mind went blank. The stretch and throb inside of him plus the sharp jerks from Steve's hand wrung the orgasm out of his with such force he thought he blacked out for a second. When he came to, his insides felt warm, much warmer than earlier, full, no, fuller.

“S-Steve?” Tony gurgled. Steve just grunted, pressing his face into the crock of Tony's neck as his hips jerked against him. Tony gasped, the knot inside him throbbing just as much as he knew his own was. Steve's smell was all over him and he knew his own mingled with Steve's.

“Mine.” Steve muttered then, hands tightening around him a second after they wound around him. Tony growled lightly, but not in protest, not challenging, not anymore. A soft, fond growl and Steve hugged him tightly. Tony looked up past Steve's huge shoulders, staring up into the roof. He hadn't wanted to admit that Steve wanted him because he hadn't wanted to give in to this, he knew that, he just hadn't wanted to admit it before now. Tony gave a non-comical noise before he softly nuzzled his nose against Steve's neck.

“Hey Steve?” he asked then. Steve didn't move, but he hummed as to say he was listening.

“Can I ever top you?” Tony asked as their knots started to deflate. Steve grunted, jerking his hips in a clear answer and Tony laughed breathlessly.

“Thoughts so.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aahahaha.. well, I really like this, even if the plot went straight to hell at the first sentence.. and the fic was a bit short, well, yeah..  
> Knotting is fun to write about, no matter who is taking it :P


End file.
